Combines are used in agricultural operations to harvest, thresh and separate and finally clean crops grown on a field in order to obtain cleaned grain. The grain is stored in a grain tank and unloaded into a container of a transport vehicle for further processing. While in the past, mainly auger conveyors have been used, it has been proposed recently to use a belt conveyor for unloading the grain from a combine grain tank. Reference is made to the prior art described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,502, describing an extendable conveyor with an upper frame and a lower frame. The lower frame is slidably mounted with respect to the upper frame in order to extend and retract the conveyor for unloading respectively transport. Both frames comprise aluminum extrusion profiles and support belt rollers, around which a single belt or two separate belts are running. A cover enclosing the lateral faces of the conveyors and the top of the upper frame is connected to the lower frame. A skirt is mounted to the profile of the lower frame, ending adjacent the upper run of the belt of the lower frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an extendable conveyor assembly that is an improvement over the art.